Shadows Rising Campaign
"The Bloons are not the enemy. The shadows that have been infused with them, however... those may be a problem" -Lead Monkey Wizard, Na'taal Prologue Entry 001 The bloons... they have not shown how they move. Recent scans... they show they are not alive. But how? Our Lead Monkey Wizard, known now at "Na'taal" (Nuh-tall) has an idea. They are controlled by live shadows. But not just any shadow. Interdimensional shadows, ones who posess. In that sense, they are not a form of shadow, but a dark spirit. Recently, some bloons are just floating around, doing nothing. Meanwhile... monkeys have been disappearing. Later, they have been appearing, with only shadows for eyes. Strange... Entry 002 Parts of our land have become purple, with a strange biomass on it. We have no idea what is causing this. Entry 003 The town of Monkeyville has been overtaken. I have taken refuge in the Magical Forest, but I feel I am being watched as we speak. Entry 004 The remaining survivors have fled to the Magical Forest. I now know why I am being watched, as the source of it has been killed. Entry 005 A savior! He purifies the land, and turns the corruption to nothing. He thinks he can remove corruption. If there were more like him... The Campaign So, I think the Prologue explains what I have to say. Anyways, this is a series of Special Missions in which you face what controls the bloons. Level 1: The Magical Forest Our last defense against this purple biomass taking over our planet. We must hold out! Track: Magical Forest Starting Cash: $1000 New Towers: InterMonkey, Monkey Paladin New Enemies: Shadowed, Cast Shadow, Corrupted Bloon, Tendril Shadow, Heart Shadow, Eyeling Boss: The Shadowed Eye Level 2: Purifying the Land With something that saved us... a monkey with flowers... it purifies the land around it. Track: Edge of Corruption Starting Cash: $1200 New Towers: Ethereal Monkey New Enemies: Heart Shadow, Arcane Bloon, Vitium-Infused Bloon Boss: Corrupt Mech Level 3: The Mechyard The mech was able to be saved. How many more are just like this? Track: Mech Hangar New Towers: TERRABOT, Monkey Mecha New Enemies: Crusted Bloon, FluxBloon Boss: F.L.U.X. Usable Towers "Normal" Towers Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Super Monkey New Towers InterMonkey A monkey that moves bloons through dimensions. Wizard Monkey A highly trained monkey apprentice that knows many new spells. TERRABOT (Author's Note: I FINALLY GET TO USE THIS) A monkey in a mech suit, with nature powers. Seems like a collision of something impossible to collide. Monkey Mecha A mech suit, with a monkey inside. What could go wrong? Rescued Monkey A monkey with shadow powers, who can becomes much more corrupted as time goes on. Ethereal Monkey A monkey with a strange flower growing on it, which somehow allows it to resist the shadows. Sano-Infused Monkey As the shadows have infused the bloons with some sort of corruption known as Vitium, we were able to reverse that into something known as Sano. It drives shadows away, for some reason. Monkey Paladin A holy monkey, that can attack the shadows directly. Primal Monkey A monkey that can summon the powers of Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Order, and Chaos to its power. Aura Monkey Basically a Primal Monkey, except it has new attacks, and it doesn't always have all the Primal Monkey's elements. Thaumaturge A monkey that can research attacks and boosts for you, at the cost of going insane. The Botanist A monkey with mystical flowers that can quickly help you, or hinder the shadows. Silver Monkey A monkey... infused with a tree. Holy Cannon These Cannons are operated by Paladins who cannot wield a sword or like explosions. New Enemies Shadowed The new Red Bloon. Cast Shadow New Blue Bloon. Corrupted Bloon New Green Bloon, except much faster. Tendril Shadow Equivalent of Yellow Bloon. Heart Shadow Pink Regrow Bloon in this story. Arcane Bloon It's a black bloon here, except it's immune to magic. Vitium-Infused Bloon Basically a Rainbow Bloon with 5 HP on the outside, and contains 4 Arcane Bloons. Crusted Bloon Basically a Ceramic Bloon that has a chance (20%) every 2 seconds to decay into a FluxBloon. FluxBloon A fast bloon (speed of Yellow), that has 40 HP. When you defeat that, it turns into 2 FluxBloons with 20 HP each, and when you defeat each of those, it equals 4 FluxBloons with 10 HP, etc. etc. V.I.R.U.S. An infecting blimp... I have no idea what to say about it. Tainted Monkey A monkey that has been corrupted, and thrown into the battlefield. Corrupt Mech How is the mech itself corrupted? F.L.U.X. Some corrupted M.O.A.B.... what are the shadows planning? The Shadowed Eye The leader in the force against the Magical Forest. Eyeling Little terrifying minions of The Shadowed Eye. How they were formed is still a mystery. Arcane Shadow Some boss... no other data. Deadly Shadow A boss. Much Unknown. Trivia *Thaumcraft reference! Category:Mods